She Will Be Loved
by happy45
Summary: "I swear to never let a day go by, were you don't know how loved you are." / 2x06 fix-it fic.


**Cause there can never be too many fix-it fics for 2x06.**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **She Will Be Loved**

* * *

" _Emily? Emily? Emily!"_

Emily finally snapped out of her daydream and looked up from her desk to see Aaron standing in front of her with an inquisitive look on his face. She ran a hand across her face and sighed before finding the energy to answer him.

"Sorry, Aaron, what's up?"

"I was just bringing these files to you, more importantly, what's up with you?" he said, clearly seeing that something was bothering her.

After the disintegration of their relationship the first-time round, Emily and Aaron had found a way to make things work. They found a way to forgive and forget because they knew what they had was too special and rare to throw it away over something that was false.

"I haven't been sleeping well recently and I've stopped drinking coffee, which in hindsight was a terrible idea but I'm trying to break a habit." Emily explained as she anxiously tapped her foot, which did not go unnoticed by Aaron.

Things had been crazy at the White House, and in that moment Aaron felt ashamed. He felt ashamed that he'd been too wrapped up in this world to notice that the girl he shared his bed with every night hadn't been sleeping properly or that the cup of coffee he would leave waiting on the kitchen counter hadn't been drunk. However, he also knew that it wasn't that simple. He could read Emily Rhodes like a map and she was leading him to believe that there was something more to this.

He raised his eyebrow at her as she realised he saw right through her simple explanation of no sleep or coffee. He always saw right through her.

She sighed and lent back in her chair; "I'm supposed to be having lunch with my dad today."

Aaron nodded slowly, now completely understanding why she hadn't been sleeping. Emily had told him a while back that her dad had walked out on her and her mom when she was just 7 years old and she hadn't seen him since.

Emily could see the rage in Aaron's eyes at the mentioning of her father. When she felt pain, Aaron took her pain on too and he would be damned if he was going to let her dead-beat dad come in and screw with her. When he found out about him, he swore that he would never let Emily feel alone or unloved again.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"Part of me would like to see him so I can plunge a knife into his heart." Emily responded.

"In these circumstances I'm sure I could find a way to give you an air tight alibi… but I think you're maybe going to need another plan." Aaron replied as Emily smiled softly.

"Do you think I should go?" she asked him in an almost whisper.

"I would never tell you what to do, Em." He said as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"I don't even know what he wants from this… but I think I just want closure." Emily confessed.

Aaron nodded; "Then go get closure and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back." He told her as she stood up and kissed him before hugging him close.

* * *

Aaron had heard that Emily brought her father back to the White House. She had told him on the way to command ops that her dad wanted to reconnect, and she felt like she needed to hear him out. Aaron understood but he was scared for her. He didn't want her to be let down.

Unsurprisingly, he had been filled with rage all day. Anytime anyone had even said his name his response was biting. No one had dared approach him about anything. Except Seth. Seth knew this needed to be nipped in the bud.

"Hey" Seth greeted as he walked into Aaron's office, gaining a grunted response. "Yeah that's the response that I expected. I hear you've been biting people's heads off all day."

"What do you want Seth?"

"I want to know what's up with you." Seth said as he sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Emily's dad is here and you're not out there trying to impress him."

"The guy's a jerk, I have no desire to impress him." Aaron said simply, not looking up from his computer.

"What are you talking about? The guy's been charming people left right and centre, he seems awesome."

"Well it's all a façade Seth." Aaron said, finally snapping around from his computer. "She hasn't seen the guy in 23 years and now all of a sudden he pops up when she's in one of the most powerful offices in the world? I don't buy it. Not for one second."

"You think he's going to screw her over again?"

"I don't know… but I do know that leopards don't change their spots."

"I think you should meet him."

"I have no desire to meet him."

"I think you should meet him, so you can make a fair judgement on him. I think you should meet him for Emily. Maybe I'm wrong about him, but you need to know that for sure." Seth said as she stood and left the room, leaving Aaron to consider what his next move should be.

* * *

"So, Seth's a nice guy" Daniel said to Emily as she rummaged through some papers on her desk. "Very smart."

Emily chuckled; "Yeah he's a good friend. More like a brother really."

"Just a brother?" Daniel asked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Emily scratched her head awkwardly; "Yeah definitely a brother… I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Wow, that's great! What does he do?"

"He uh… he works here actually, he's the National Security Adviser." Emily explained, a small smile gracing her face when she thought about Aaron.

"I'd love to meet him, is he here?"

Emily knew Aaron had been avoiding meeting her father. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her. "Uh…" she began, wondering what the best excuse would be.

Before she had to make one up, as if my magic, Aaron appeared at the door with his hands in his pockets and sheepish smile on his face.

"Hi" he said quietly as Emily smiled softly at him.

"Hi" she replied. "Dad, his is Aaron Shore, my boyfriend. Aaron, my dad, Daniel." Emily introduced as Aaron took a deep breath and shook hands with the man.

"Ah, the man who won my daughter's heart!" Daniel said with a laugh as Aaron produced a tight-lipped smile.

"You have a wonderful daughter sir. I'm glad you're here to see that." Aaron said.

"Emily" Sasha said as she appeared at the door. "Kendra needs to see you briefly."

"Ok, I'll be right over." Emily said as she walked towards the door. "Be nice" she mumbled to Aaron on the way past.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Daniel decided he should be the one to break the ice.

"So, Emily tells me you're the National Security Adviser… I'm sure that's a pretty hectic job." Daniel said.

"Very" Aaron replied bluntly.

"Right… I'm sure this is a little awkward for you, meeting the girlfriend's dad and all that…"

"No actually, I think it should be more awkward for you." Aaron replied as Daniel looked at him, slightly stunned. "You walked out on her. You haven't seen her in 23 years. A father is supposedly an irreplaceable figure in a girl's life, yet she has done spectacularly well without you. I didn't want to meet you today because I didn't want to say something I would regret. But now that you're standing in front of me, as one of the only people Emily can rely on, it has to be said." Aaron said as he took a step closer to Daniel and spoke quietly; "If you _ever_ hurt her again, I won't let you within 10 _feet_ of her."

Daniel nodded once as Aaron turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm glad Emily has someone who loves her so much." Daniel said as Aaron stopped in the doorframe.

He turned his head slightly; "She's never going to know what it's like to feel unloved again." He said, before making a swift exit.

* * *

That night, Aaron saw Mike escorting a defeated looking Daniel out of the White House. On his way back, Aaron asked him what happened, and Mike explained that it appeared Daniel was more interested in the White House than he was with Emily.

For some reason, the rage inside Aaron suddenly died down and all he wanted to do was hold Emily for as long as he could. Allowing her to let out everything that she was feeling.

He made his way round to Emily's office and saw her sitting at the table, surrounded by food cartoons and Goji Kombucha. Seth and Lyor had clearly also paid her a visit.

"Hey" he said quietly as she looked up from her work, her eyes immediately filling with tears when she saw him standing there.

She immediately stood from her chair and rushed towards him. He held her tightly as she cried more than she had ever cried.

"He didn't want me Aaron. He wanted White House" she said through her tears as Aaron felt his heart breaking for her.

"I know" he said quietly as he continued to hold her close.

"After 23 years, you know what I meant to him? A corkscrew. Why doesn't my dad want me?" she asked as she continued to sob.

Aaron moved backwards and rested his forehead against hers, holding her cheeks in his hands as she held tightly onto the lapels of his suit jacket.

"I don't know Emily. I don't know how anyone could know you and not want you in their life."

"I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have let him in…" Emily said as Aaron was quick to stop her, moving back to face her properly, still holding onto her cheeks.

"No, you are not stupid. You see the good in people and that is not stupidity. It's just representative of the love you have in your heart. You are wanted, Em. You are so loved, and I swear to never let a day go by were you don't know that. You… are the best thing since sliced bread."

Emily chuckled lightly as Aaron wiped the final tear that trickled down her face away with his thumb.

"I love you" she said in a whisper.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her back into his chest and held her tightly.

Emily let her last few tears fall before allowing herself to become comfortable in his embrace. She may not have had her father, but she would always have Aaron Shore. And Aaron Shore was all she could ever need.


End file.
